Hook
by Ppya04
Summary: Hook has spent years at sea that have weathered him for the worst. But when he meets the gorgeous Princess Emma and she willingly gives herself up for hostage, he finds his heart softening. Will Emma forgive him for his reputation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story on here, I love writing and I really love erotica - is certainly the mecca of erotica. I want to be producing quality writing and would appreciate reviews! This should be a long story with chapters and hopfully excitement. I was inspired by other stories on here. Enjoy! **

The afternoon sun glinted off the ridges of the waves as Hook stood, leaning over the edge of his ship, fixated on the royal brigs nestled in the harbour ahead. It had been many months since a successful siege had taken place and the crew were beginning to become tiresome. Although the Jolly Roger would not usually dare attack land, Hook knew that this could be a promise of glory as well as a way of settling those new crew members on board. He had not yet managed to deliver promised decadence to the new Charmings' castle stood proud on the tops of the hills, beckoning.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD, SMEE!" Hook shouted, his steps loud and pronounced on the top of the deck as he marched towards the steer of the ship. Black leather trailed behind crew had already been briefed on the plausible attack, first by entering the small village and blending in, before approaching the castle. It was the Jubilee festival, meaning all villagers were in the centre square of the village - no doubt dancing to music that pained Hook to even think about. The royal family would be there too, peering over them in their viewing box. All would be oblivious to the onslaught.

This place was not unknown to Hook, for it was long ago that he first met his Milah... no, his heart vibrated painfully at the thought. The village was bright, hues of yellows and blues dashed with cheery bunting and pink flowers - the royal family was known for its kindness towards its civilians and made sure that things were always beautiful. This was not a comfort to Hook, in fact it was infuriating that his target was not unkind to the village, this he knew would have made the bloody task easier. No doubt, the thought of murder was equally familiar. Hook was already a wanted man in most realms, for he was known for his coldness. Ruthlessness. He was not a forgiving man. Killing was second nature. These were simply necessary costs to a life of freedom.

The ship slipped into the harbour unseen and unheard, the crew working the ropes and sails until they moved at a creeping pace. A deep note sang through the enchanted ship as it recognised its settling place.

Good girl, Hook thought. A settling pride ran through him, followed by a chill of excitement. The next steps were unspoken of, the crew had always worked like cells in an organism, communicating through unexplained currents. Words were not needed. The years of seigeing made them a unit. Within moments they had removed leathers in turn for brown hemp trousers and tunics. Hook felt almost a sense of shock as his crew transformed in front of him, the usual facade of threat melting away. With browned faces and muscular bodies, they could easily pass as farmers. Each had knifes and pistols hidden. Hook gave a small nod, and the crew skillfully dispersed into the crowd that filled the cobbled streets. Hook was left to his own thoughts.

It was easy work. He was a wanted man, not an inexperienced one. Hook threaded through a crowd of young women, before spotting two girls - brunettes, eyes trailing over the swell of their bosoms and the flash of ankle below their skirts. A distraction. This only added to his excitement.

"Hello, ladies" he grinned. Although he was no longer in his sea wear, and completely unused to the uncomfortable... sacking he wore, Hook knew he was still a vision. The ladies swooned before dancing towards him, one of them reached out a hand and stroked his chest. Muscular. They weren't refined hands, although not unlike the many belonging to the whores Hook had paid for over the years. She had freckles and burnt skin, brown eyes. Hook knew she was a farmhand. The other, Hook was even less interested in. They weren't high class women - but they would have to do. It had been months since any of the crew had buried themselves in a woman.

"And who might you be?" They giggled.

"I was hoping you'd surely let me retain my element of mystery. I am a great admirer of your...work." Hook gestured his hand to their shapely bodies. He made sure that the metal sheen of his hook was hidden underneath his tunic. This would surely be an identifier in his cause, and no one in their right mind would protect him - he was wanted in this realm too, and for a pretty penny. Despite the royal family taking care of the village, no one would hesitate to claim this prize.

"Well, thank you, I must say it isn't easy to look like this." She ran her hands along the feminine dress that didn't settle well on her, was unused to her body. She was a woman of dungarees and hard labour, not petticoats. Not that this had ever turned Hook away before.

"Have you visited during our time of Jubilee before?"

He jolted. They knew he wasn't a local. The ladies clearly saw the look of surprise painted across his face. This time the other girl spoke

"Alicia has slept with every man in town. And some of the women too, course." At this, Hook noticed a blush rise to her dark skin. Either she had been one of Alicia's conquests, or, judging by the way she stared at Alicia, a hopeful. She continued "Including her cousins. She knows everyone, inside and out. Literally. Don't fret, we don't mind what your business is here."

"You are my business, now."

They smiled.

"Jubilee time is beautiful, but wonderful in other ways too - many of the houses are empty due to everyone being at the festival. Would you like to come in?"

The ease at which he succeeded with women was almost boring. However, he couldn't have denied that the thought of the girls on their knees wasn't tempting. Hook's cock twitched. He licked his bottom lip. Thought for a moment. There were a couple of hours until he was meant to make his way to the castle.

"Yes, I think I shall indulge in what you are offering."

Within a few minutes Hook's fantasy became a reality. He was quite happy to watch the girls strip and play with one another, pink tongues teasing at pink lips. He pulled his cock out of his trousers and stroked its long length, admiring the show. Alicia lay down, and Hook thrust his fingers - lazily - into the wet pussy that waited for him. After a few minutes Hook found he was bored of the girls, and wished for the chase and release. He was tired of them, found the simulated, practiced moans and groans the girls gave to be dull. He wanted to hear and feel something real. He finally bucked into the girl. Rough, he listened to the satisfying snap of his lithe hips against hers' the burst of pleasure that tingled through him. He let a small grunt out. Watching, as the other played with herself on the small bed. Hook saw the glare of jealousy in the girl's eyes and how this made her speed up her pace, tracing the bud at the top of her pussy. She was wishing for a climax to dampen the sting of jealousy. Hook decided to play with her feelings. Alicia wasn't offering too much excitement and Hook was never one to turn down the opportunity to inflict cruelty. Hook grabbed Alicia by the hair and yanked it, hearing the scream as she felt the metal against her hip. She could feel the cool stroke as he pulled her back down from the painful edge. They would be too scared to call for help, but no doubt knew who he was from the feeling of his hook alone.

"Lie underneath her" he ordered the other girl. She did as she was told, having seen the pain he unleashed onto Alicia and not wishing for the same. Hook saw and ignored the fear that was in her eyes, although noted it was mostly for the girl he had his cock - and hook - buried into.

"Bend over."

Hook relished in the sight of two women, folded over one another with asses tight and ready for him. He pushed the face of the girl on top - Alicia - into the bed. Inserting himself slowly into the girl on the bottom, he lingered with the tip of his penis inside her folds and circled the edge of Alicia's asshole with his hook. Both girls trembled with anticipation - or fear. Simultaneously, his cock was thrust into the girl below with his fingers into Alicia's tight little muscular ring. Both girls screamed. He felt the flesh of her ass tear around his fingers. He was angered by their expression of pain and slapped her ass as punishment - leaving an imprint, and no doubt a burning sensation. Hook felt a boiling feeling of pleasure grow as he thrust and played, before finishing with a small grunt and leaving the girls, unsatisfied and bleeding on the bed. One was crying. He barely heard their upset. No matter. This was his favourite way to leave women. He left a coin on the edge of the bed before doing up his trousers and leaving.

It was like this throughout all of the town, sex beckoning him on every doorstep. But Hook had always struggled to find satisfaction in the act, finding that it promised more than it delivered. The whores he visited in ports were distractions, rather than rewards. Perhaps it was just the women he always chose. These thoughts perturbed Hook as he made his way to the top of the hill. A climb that would challenge most, but was a small task for Hook after many active years on the ocean. The afterbuzz of sex allowed him to advance with enhanced power, he craved action. Nothing was as satisfying as killing. When Hook reached the crescent of the hill, he sat behind a nearby, shaded tree and ate a small supper of bread and cheese that he had stored in his pack. He knew his men would be ready around the circumference of the castle soon and that his energy would be curbed by hunger. A celebratory dinner - stew or soup, was currently being made by the cook on deck for the rest of the men when they returned. At 4 o'clock, Hook made his way to the west wall of the palace. He threw a rope and makeshift grappling hook over the boundary of the wall and, stone by stone, began to climb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter of 'Sylvanian Hope', I am a little unsure about the title so if any of you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Thank you, and enjoy! **

Hook hauled himself over the windowsill, grunting as he collapsed onto the wooden floor. Bloody hell, he thought to himself. Despite the efforts, it had been relatively easy to get into the palace. As he composed himself and rose to his feet he could see the lavishness that surrounded him, ormolu, velvet, gilt, purple and deep gold bedsheets, golden armour, everywhere he looked his eyes were greeted with luxury. The perfect place for a robbery. The crew were to take whatever they thought worthy as a reward for their time on the ship, before meeting in the village square for a nightcap. Whatever they chose - women, jewels, metals, it could all be traded in other ports. Hook spied some jewels on a dresser and began to collect the beauties - emeralds and sapphires and brassy metals - and toss them into his sack. He worked quickly, moving room to room before realising his bag was almost too heavy to take back down the wall. He was about to retreat and lower himself back out the window before he got caught, when something caught his eye, blinding him - a gorgeous tiara - shining in the golden sun. It had its own plinth and red velveteen pillow. It was beautiful, and Hook took a few moments to admire it before reaching out to...

Pressure. Immense. In his back. Hook became breathless for just a moment before turning, slowly, to face the blade that challenged him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Green eyes, an arched eyebrow, golden hair like silk. Her skin was like freshly whipped cream. Ah, Hook thought, he had heard of the Princess Emma and how she preferred to hire females - give them a second chance after being born powerlessly into the world. This must be one of her famed courtiers. The girl raised the edge of the blade to his neck, shaving a portion of stubble away. Hook groaned inwardly about the effect that action would have on his appearance.

"And what are you going to do with that?"

He slid his hook down and over the blade to the hilt, suggestively. The girl was entranced, if only momentarily enough for him to whip the blade out of her hand. She glared stonily at him.

"I'm not afraid of you...Hook. We all know who you are and what you're here for."

She declared. Hook saw that this statement was true, the lady was in fact unencumbered by him. He found himself thinking just how stunning she was. He had had his fair share of ladies from all corners of the world, but none seemed to compare to the beauty that stood before him.

"You're quite a vision, my lady." Hook purred.

"Now I _suggest_.." Hook took a step, advancing towards the woman.

"That you run back to Princess Emma and her mummy and daddy in the village and catch up on all the festivities..."

Another step. The lady met his gaze with a strong glare, eyes clearly infuriated, but perhaps an element of.. confusion?

"Before I bend you and your gorgeous body over and take you on the bed like the pirate you know I'm famed to be."

The girl blushed but didn't back down. Nothing about her mannerisms spoke of any motivation to leave. This excited Hook.

"You think I'm a courtier?"

"Well of course, why else would you be permitted to be in these sleeping quarters.. I suppose these are Princess Emma's herself... ahhhh"

Hook's eyes skimmed over the paintings that draped the walls, eyes met with the same bright blonde hair.

"_you're_ Emma. Aren't you, love? Of course."

Good royal genes make great royal babies. She was gorgeous, and would be scarily smart, going by the tales of the Charmings - and a spitfire. A good fighter...Worth a _fortune_. The crew would be ecstatic if _this_.. Hook advanced further towards Emma and brushed his fingers through her hair... was what he came back to this ship with. She stiffened. Stock still.

"Remove your hands from me at once"

Hook laughed, almost giddy from the excitement.

"Well you know what's about to happen, don't you?"

"Yes. I'll come with you if you leave my family and my people alone. My family will pay the price for my return. Just let them be."

"Fine, Princess, have it your way."

Hook closes the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. She began to squirm

"What the hell?! We had a deal!"

"Bloody hell, Princess. If you'd just calm down you'd see what I'm trying to do."

The Princess did settle enough for Hook to lift her onto his hips and climb out of the window. The added weight made the descent challenging, but Hook managed to grip the rope and lean back enough for Emma to sit nicely over his lap. She was clearly scared, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hook said nothing but this was a particularly fateful position which allowed for a nice view down her tunic, as well as a gorgeous pressure on his cock. He would have commented on it in a way that would have no doubt irritated her, but found himself far too breathless to speak.

When they reached the bottom of the wall, Hook took a few moments to catch his breath before ripping a long strip from the bottom of his hateful sacked top. Good riddance, really, he thought. Emma noticed that this let a flash of toned and tanned skin reveal itself and she gasped slightly before Hook tied her arms behind her back. The material was itchy and low quality, clearly made solely for the purpose of heists.

"Sorry, love - Ed is the cook, his knowledge of knitting is limited. Does the job, though."

Hook pushed her on with his hook pressed hard into the middle of her spine. She winced, suddenly a sense of panic settling as she realised what she had agreed to. A pirate?! Really, Emma? Did you think he'd be kind to you for agreeing to his deal? Pirates are heartless, especially this one - probably one of the most famous pirates in all the land. Particularly in Sylvania. It was general knowledge that 10 years ago, before Emma's parents ruled, the _Jolly_ _Roger _took down a whole fleet of Sylvanian ships in one day. That was the same man here now, with whom she had bartered her own life. Was she insane?

"You seem caught up in your own thoughts there, thinking about what'll happen if your parents don't pay for your freedom?" Hook waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't flatter yourself" Emma rolled her eyes, but the edges of fear were beginning to creep in. The two worked their way down the hills to the sunny village, but Hook was careful to make sure no one noticed them, or that one of them was being taken hostage. Hook rallied Emma on step by step to the decking where a stunning blue, yellow and red ship stood proudly. The _Jolly_ _Roger_ was quite small, compared to the army ships belonging to the Sylvanian realm around her, but the stories that she carried, as well as her captain, made her furiously fearsome nonetheless. Emma walked the gang up to the ship and almost stumbled over the walls of it. Hook followed closely behind and steadied her with his hand on her hip. They looked into one another's eyes for a split second, not quite enough to read each other fully. Hook was unsure if she was terrified, or just stupidly brave. Perhaps both.

Hook pushed her towards the stern of the ship, where on the left hand-side a ladder led down into a creamy coloured cabin. The wooden framing was carved with delicate flowers. Scrawls and ink covered the desk in the centre of the large room. On the right hand side of the bed, tucked into the side of the wall, was a small single bed with linen sheets. A wide fireplace was set into one of the walls on the right hand side. A far cry from the surroundings she was used to, but not the worst she had seen - cozy, almost. A large latticed window facing the dipping sun spread across a portion of the opposite wall, where Emma could see the sea beginning to darken, and felt a shiver.

"Cold? Stay here." Hook directed her to the bed where he untied the bounds around her wrists and sat her down. Hook left the room and locked the door behind him. He made his way to the centre of the ship, where stairs led to the lower portions. Ed was found in the kitchen - a dark wooden hole of a room at the bow, where Ed was found arranging a meal of stew and beans in one of the ship's dented tin pots. Hook gestured towards the pot,

"Don't worry, Ed, we'll soon be replacing those for more reliable options. I must say I had a _hugely _successful heist and I'm sure the lads did too, you can have a portion of my earnings. May I have some stew? A large bowl, please." Hook thought of Emma back in his cabin, shivering, most likely hungry from the hike down the hill. Usually this thought might have allowed him a few morsels of pleasure, but he found himself to be much more concerned than he cared for. The thoughts were brushed away.

Ed had been the cook on the Navy vessel that introduced Liam and Hook to life at sea, and a wonderful, dependable crew mate. Hook was quite happy to split his earnings with him, as after all, he was promised much more fortune, thanks to the little Princess curled up in his room. Hook took the warm bowl of stew to the upper deck and made his way back to the cabin. He stood outside the door, listening, for a moment, but heard little.

When he opened the door he was shocked to find Emma once again, with a knife to his throat and fire in her eyes.

"Woah, love. This is how royalty repays kindness?" Hook offered the bowl to her

"To warm you up, I noticed you shivering." Emma lowered the knife but this did not seem to be an act of surrender.

"Kindness?" Emma sneered. "Kindness?! You must be mad if you think stealing someone and then dumping them in a shitty cabin is kindness, _Hook _And you must know _astonishingly _little about human behaviour if you think the shivering was from being cold. Disgust, maybe. I know what you have spent your years pursuing, and that my kingdom will not have been the last to be targeted. How could I ever have thought this was a good idea? Where are the rest of your men now? Slaying the whole village on your order?"

"Emma, I think if you were to search, you'd find my men drinking with your own people in the centre square. We steal jewels and coins, we don't intend to murder unless there is no surrender. Which was a gift you willingly gave to me, I think you'll remember...You're very brave to confront me on my own ship. I could slit your throat in seconds if you so much as scream," Hook massaged the vicious appendage that extended from his arm, "and Ed the cook, and the other men still on the ship would think nothing of it other than you possibly being a common whore who had learned her lesson. They wouldn't even come up here to check what had happened, as they know better - unlike you - than to question their _captain. _You are here for one purpose, and one purpose only. You are either ransom money, or my bed warmer. You do not need to express your opinions to do either of those, and I recommend that you do not. In fact, Princess, it might just save your life."

Emma was quiet. He seemed satisfied enough with her response. She was shocked as he began to strip off his farmer's disguise, and as he removed each piece of clothing, she found herself unable to peel her eyes away. The golden sun glinted off his chiselled body and tattoos adorned his skin. Tattoos were an exotic feature that Emma had never dreamed of beforehand, something that none of the princes she had courted would ever have been brave enough to offer. Tattoos were a distinguisher of lower class. Not for princes and princesses. His lower belly was minted with dark, brooding hair that trailed towards his... Emma swallowed.

"You can stare however much you like, Princess. Arousal suits your pretty face."

"Disgust. Not arousal. I can't believe someone that looks so normal has the capability to murder in cold blood."

"I do have the capability, and just you keep telling yourself that. Once again, silence is your saviour in this situation, Emma."

Hook adorned his leathers once again before leaving Emma on the ship, alone and locked up. She spent a few hours thinking and planning an escape before realising the best option was to wait for her ransom to be paid. Certainly, she would not be a pirate's conquest. After a few hours, Emma began to tire and she stripped out of her trousers and tunic to find one of Hook's shirts in his wardrobe. The thought of wearing it was abhorrent, but she had nothing else to wear to bed and she was exhausted. After lighting the fire until it burned gently, he crawled under the down sheets and felt herself slip away.

Hook and his men were celebrating their success in the village square, where banquet tables were set out for the whole village to feast upon a prepared supper. Each of the crew members had had their fair share of drink and were tipsy with happiness. Hook's crew consisted of 12 other men, each served a wonderful purpose in board. Mr. Smee - Quartermaster, Hook's right hand man. Ed - the chef, and a great friend to Hook. Wibbles, a young boy who mainly washed the deck, but was an excellent powder monkey. Bill Jukes - sailing master. Murphy and Mullins - gunners. Bones - the ship's doctor. Sharkey, Damien Salt, Starkey, Starlights and Turk with their own roles. All of these men had accompanied Hook through the best and worst of times. Right now, one of the best. The King and Queen of Sylvania sat in their viewing box, watching the joyful villagers, jokers and performers below. Hook knew that soon the news of Emma being missing would spread and taint the Jubilee, and Hook felt a spread of glee. It happened almost instantly, a courtier whispered in the ears of Snow White and Charming, and a flash of concern, panic, flew across their faces. Within a few minutes, the soldiers had been released, no doubt to search every house and forest in the land. The crew would need to disperse, and quickly. The 13 men exited the cheery square silently through the crowd before reaching the ship and boarding. Each man assumed their position and with a clockwork performance, the ship was moving - and fast. Within moments, they were gone.

After a few hours of sailing and when it was well after dark, Hook left his crew to work and count their day's earning and retired to his cabin. He unlocked the door, then locked it behind him, and stripped of his salty leathers. Below him, a gorgeous maiden lay. Her delicious creamy skin basking in the moonlight. He wanted to crawl between her legs and spend hours tasting her, devouring her. He almost wished for this instead of the ransom money for a moment. Hook stepped into the bed beside her, having to caress her body against his so that he didn't fall out of the confined space.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emma murmured, sleepily.

"There's only one bed love, and that's not really language for a Princess to use. Sound more like a pirate now."

"You're naked!"

"Yes, bloody well get used to it. It'll be a tough ride for you if you don't think you can handle the feeling of a man between your thighs," Hook rubbed his swollen cock between her legs as Emma lay, shocked and dumbfounded.

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving this bed. It's mine after all. You can sleep elsewhere for the night but I expect you to lay with me for the rest of your time on this ship."

Emma huffed, and rose out of the bed, hook let his hand trail down her leg as she stood, recognising the glint of arousal in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. He grinned, that was enough of a winning for the night. He watched her collect some blankets from the basket in the corner and make a nest for herself on the floor. She curled up, turned away from Hook, and stared out of the window, allowing a small tear to run down her cheek - she longed desperately. For anywhere apart from there. For her palace, her parents and her home.


End file.
